Right Place, Right Time
by WinButler
Summary: When Sam brings his new boyfriend, Castiel, home to meet Dean, Dean is expecting the usual: to hate Castiel and to have to give him the "older brother" speech. What he discovers when he meets Cas is a hell of a lot different. Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabe. HS!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **graphic sex between two 17-year olds in future chapters. Brief discussion of past child abuse (non-sexual).

**Notes: **All your common or garden variety cheesy high school AU clichés to be found right in here. Borrows bits and pieces from various teen rom-coms. Discussion of cheating on one's significant other, which I am not trying to condone in any way here. First Supernatural fic. Also, I am really rather British, and might have made mistakes with the American high school system (I tried to get it as accurate as I could), so apologies for that. Title from Alkaline Trio's "Private Eye".

**At the right place, at the right time (it will have been worth it to stand in line)**

"So, when do I get to meet this kid?" asked Dean, brushing past his brother on the way to the fridge. "From the way you've been talking about him, he must be one hell of a guy."

The roll of Sam's eyes did nothing to distract Dean from the colour rising in his cheeks. "He's a good friend. Stop teasing."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, it sounds like you really like the guy, that's all. You've been barely anywhere but his place the last two weeks. You guys dating, or something?"

Sam blushed deeper. "Actually, yeah. We kinda are. I mean – you know – it's nothing serious or anything, we just – we kissed one time, and then - "

"Sam." Dean put a hand up. "It's cool. I'm not gonna tell Dad. I just need to know that this guy's not gonna hurt you, or screw you over or anything like that. That he's not a total dickbag, basically."

Sam smiled to himself. "Cas is nothing like that, Dean. He's the sweetest person I've ever met. I mean, he's got pretty much no idea about a lot of the stuff I talk about, he grew up in some kind of religious commune. His family only moved here a year ago, and until then, Cas had never even been to a regular high school. But even though he can be kinda...blunt, he's not a bad guy."

Dean laughed to himself. If Sam had found someone, girl or guy, that could make him smile like that, Dean wasn't gonna rain on his parade. As the eldest son of a Marine it was his job to look out for his brother when their dad wasn't around, despite the fact that Sam was only a year younger than him and now a junior in high school. Sam was smart and he could look out for himself. That didn't stop Dean worrying about the kid, though.

Their dad had been posted abroad, and they had been told in no uncertain terms that John Winchester was unlikely to return until he had been gone at least eight months. He regularly called and sent letters and photos, and the bank account was full enough that the pantry was always well-stocked, but the bottom line was, Dean and Sam were a sixteen and a seventeen year old alone in a new, strange town, starting, yet again, a new high school. Dean was determined to finish his senior year here – he knew college wasn't for him, but he at least wanted his high school diploma, and Sammy deserved the best education he could get – kid was gonna be a lawyer someday, had already been looking at college applications.

And now they'd been at their new school for nearly a month, and while Dean, always rough around the edges with strangers, always wary of letting people in, had had trouble connecting with people, Sam had befriended a number of his fellow juniors. He had already decided to try out for the basketball team – he was more than tall enough, at least – and was close friends with the JV cheerleaders, particularly a sweet girl named Jessica and a rather more catty one, Ruby. And evidently, he'd made more than a good friend in this Cas, who Dean had heard a lot about, but never actually met. He tried to stay positive about him for Sam's sake, but honestly? Cas sounded to Dean like a weirdo. He never went out to parties, he didn't have any friends other than Sam, and he sounded really anti-social.

"You said he's got a big family, right? They all go to school with us, or what?"

Sam snorted. "There's eight of them, Dean, I'm not sure one high school could handle that. He's got a younger brother, a sophomore, name like Balthazar, something weird. Then an older sister and brother – twins, they are – Anna and Gabriel, they're seniors. The rest of them are already graduated, can't remember what most of them do."

"Gabriel? Gabriel Milton?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Dean shrugged. "Not exactly a common name, is it? Guy's in my chem class. Lab partner, actually. Genius with chemistry. Kind of a dick."

Sam smiled. "Cas said he was...eccentric."

"Eccentric's putting it mildly, Sammy. Crazy's a better word. Hot, though. I might have to hit that."

Sam groaned. "Dean..."

"What?"

"You can probably have your pick of the entire varsity cheerleading squad. Do you think you could maybe lay off the older brother of my best friend at this school?"

"Hey, we can keep it at his place. You'd never even know."

"You don't even know if he likes guys, Dean. Oh, and don't get any ideas about Anna, either."

...

In all honesty, when Dean actually interacted with his lab partner, he got the impression Gabriel would probably sleep with just about anything. He was, in addition to being the most notoriously well-informed person at their high school, a player to rival even Dean's impressive status. Dean also suspected he was running some kind of secret underground racket, although what he was selling Dean had no idea. Probably candy, from the way he talked about chocolate you'd think the stuff he was eating was stuffed full of E.

Gabriel's frankly obnoxious personality and shady extracurricular activities did not, however, detract from the fact that _damn_, the man was attractive. Short, yeah, but Dean could live with that. Just meant Dean could lift him with ease, which would facilitate wall sex. One of Dean's favourites.

He was, admittedly, pissed at Gabriel. He'd walked into the cafeteria that morning to be greeted with a square punch in the jaw from some douchebag from the football team. Apparently he hadn't taken kindly to Dean fooling around with his girlfriend in the back of his Impala the previous week. In Dean's defence, he hadn't known she'd had a boyfriend. Also, she was redheaded, with these massive blue eyes. Dean had always had a bit of a thing for baby blues, and this chick had been packing them. Not a bad rack, either.

"That'll teach you to mess around with my girl, fucker." Sneered the still-nameless douchebag, snickering with his Neanderthal friends as Dean clutched his aching jaw.

The girl in question, Cindy (Sandy? Cynthia? Something along those lines) had helped him up.

"Oh god, Dean, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I never thought he'd find out!"

A fine excuse, thought Dean, mentally rolling his eyes. "How _did _he find out, anyway? No one could have seen us."

"How d'you _think_?"she scowled. "That jackass from your chem class that thinks he's the next Sam Spade, when actually he's just a creep who lurks around people's cars and motel rooms and thinks he can _charge _angry boyfriends for the information."

Dean sighed. "Gabriel Milton?"

Cindy nodded. "Yeah. That's him. Jerk."

So, yeah. Dean wasn't so happy with Gabriel at the moment.

"Dean-o, you wanna maybe pass me the potassium hydroxide? This process would go a lot faster if you participated in this experiment, y'know."

Dean grabbed a random chemical and slammed it on the desk.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and lifted the mystery liquid. "I could put this in the burette, but I'm pretty sure if I did, the school would explode. The purple one, Dean."

"So that's it? That's why you've always got a new jacket, that's how you can afford to run that ancient Mustang, how you can take a different girl to Breadsticks every night of the week? Selling information on your fellow students? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Gabriel merely gave him a knowing smirk, while he funnelled the potassium hydroxide into the bottom of the burette. "First of all, Dean-boy, you ain't exactly one to talk about cars with more than a few miles under their belt. What's that behemoth you drive, a '68?"

"'67."

"Point. Second, you've probably taken out half the cheerleading squad and _all _of the drama club, girls and guys, by now. And finally, I don't appreciate being judged. I have a talent. I am using that talent to make a little cash on the side."

"Getting your lays to tell you shit and lurking in motel car parks is not a talent. No wonder you get such bad grades in everything except chem."

"I will have you know I am top of the home economics class."

"Score."

"I make quite a meringue. Maybe you'd like to see it sometime?"

"Is that a euphemism for something I really don't wanna know about?"

"If it was?"

Dean grinned. "You're serious? You wanna...fool around, or something?"

Gabriel laughed. "I don't see why not. Don't let this go to your head, but you're not exactly hard on the eyes, Dean-o."

"I've been warned off you by my kid brother."

"What, the infamous Sam Winchester? You know, I pride myself on knowing everything about everything at this school, and I've never even met your brother, despite having been told about his existence by my own brother. And believe me, considering how much Cas normally talks to me about guys he likes, having been told anything at all is impressive. He must really like Sam."

"Yeah. Well, Sam's a good kid. Your brother better not fuck him around."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Likewise. I don't know what kind of impression little Sammy's given you of Cas, but let me tell you. He might come off as a little anti-social, but there is no one in this world sweeter and more giving than my little brother, so your brother better be less of a dick than you are."

"He is."

"I'm glad we understand each other, then. So, Friday night good for you? I'll pick you up around eight?"

Dean shook his head. "Screw that. We're taking my car. And you don't need to ply me with reasonably priced Italian food. We're going to Motel Six."

"Deal."

...

It was Saturday afternoon that Sam came storming (well, OK, Sam didn't _storm_. He opened the door with slightly more force than was necessary and sat politely on the bed until he was acknowledged) into Dean's bedroom, exhaling loudly until Dean turned around and raised an interested eyebrow.

"Well? You gonna tell me what the problem is, Sammy, or am I gonna have to guess? Because I've probably done a lot of things in the past three weeks that you could be pissed at me for."

"You _know _what this is about, Dean. And I told you to stop calling me Sammy. It's Sam."

"Right, 'cause sixteen year-old Sam's such a grown-up now. Is this about those tacos? It's not my fault you got a bad one. Oh. Was it the porn I downloaded onto your computer? I was sure I deleted that this time."

"_Dean. _This is about you sleeping with my boyfriend's older brother, even after I asked you not to."

"Oh, _that._"

"Yes, Dean, that. You couldn't have restrained yourself this once? I'm sure the guy's good looking, but - "

"Why does this piss you off so much, Sam? Is it that weird for you?"

"It's not about me, it's about Cas. I'm worried it might be weird for him."

"Well, I'm sure the kid doesn't care. You make him sound like he couldn't give a damn if he even sees his siblings, let alone caring who they're fucking. Hasn't he always got his head in a history textbook or whatever?"

"He studies a lot, yes. And he reads for pleasure. It's one of the things we have in common." Sam replied coolly.

"Look. If you're having a chick freak-out about his feelings, bring the nerdy little guy over for dinner, and I can talk to him. I wanna scope out this kid that's getting handsy with my brother, anyway."

Sam reddened. "We're not – look, not that it's any of your business, Dean, but we're not getting handsy. Nothing like that."

"So?"

Sam sighed. "So...I'll ask Cas if he wants to come by for dinner tomorrow night. Sound good?"

"Yep. I'll make the Dean Winchester special."

"The Dean Winchester special is takeout cheeseburgers and cherry pie."

"And? This Cas doesn't like cherry pie, I'm vetoing him right now."

...

Sam sat back in his desk chair and opened his laptop, as well as flipping his Calc textbook open. He was taking a senior calculus class as well as AP classes in English and history. It wasn't that he wasn't up to the work – he'd found himself nearly at the top of the junior year in a lot of his classes already, but the extra work was a lot, and found himself with little free time. He almost hoped he didn't make the basketball team, what with how much time it took up. He wouldn't have time to see Cas.

Still, the calculus assignment lurking in the bottom of his bookbag didn't stop him from opening MSN to briefly check who was online. He grinned when he saw that Loki92 was online. He didn't know anything about Loki92, they had met on a chatroom about a month previously, and ended up nerding out together about Nordic mythology and Roman history, and expressing their mutual appreciation for Godiva chocolate. Sam didn't even know if Loki92 was a guy or a girl. Just that he enjoyed talking to whoever it was. Knowing Sam's luck, they probably lived on opposite sides of the world.

**Loki92****: **hey, kiddo! How's the night treating u?

**SW93****: **not so bad. Haven't heard from you in a while u ok?

**Loki92****: **yeh, been busy. Had a hot date a last nite!

**SW93****: **Yeah? How'd that go?

**Loki92****: **we rattled a few headboards. tmi?

**SW93****: **lol no, it's cool. I'm not gonna judge.

**Loki92****: **how goes it with the man candy?

**SW93****: **it's ok. I like him a lot. But now my obnoxious brother wants to meet him and I just know they're gonna hate each other

**Loki92****: **y would they hate each other? I mean, they both like you, right?

**SW93****: **just really nothing in common. My brother likes classic cars, classic rock, frisky women (and men) and pie. Lots and lots of pie. My bf likes classical music, staring awkwardly at people, reading, and generally sitting down quietly. Not exactly bff material.

**Loki92****: **ha! Sounds like you've got quite a situation on ur hands there. You'll have to let me know how it goes

**SW93****: **will do

**Loki92****: **you coming to the chatroom tonight? Haven't seen u down there in a while, french-fries and soldierofgod r wondering where you've been

**SW93****: ** can't. Got this assignment.

**SW93****: **I mean

**Loki92****: **So, ur a student? I am getting closer to figuring out your true identity every day, SW93!

**SW93****: **yeah, but you have no idea where. you'll have to find out a bit more than that

**Loki92****: **all in good time, SW.

**Loki92 has signed out. **

...

Sam was nervous. Very nervous. He'd never brought anyone home to meet his family before. And as much as he loved his father, Dean pretty much constituted his family these days. It mattered what Dean thought of Cas. The relationship wasn't exactly serious, it had barely gotten off the ground, but Sam was keen to see where it might go, and didn't want Dean to put any unfortunate spanners in the works.

He ruffled his uncooperative hair one last time as his phone buzzed.

_Cas: I am here, Sam. I am waiting in your driveway as per your request. _

Sam smiled to himself and flipped his phone shut. One of these days he'd have to teach Cas how to text like a normal human. But he had to give him at least some credit. Cas had never even seen a cell phone until he was fourteen. Sam didn't know the whole story yet, but he knew Cas had been raised under some pretty freaky circumstances. He didn't like to ask. He knew that Cas would tell him everything eventually, he just had to wait until he was ready.

He slipped out the front door and embraced Cas in a gentle hug.

"Hi, Cas."

Castiel smiled nervously at him. "Hello, Sam. It – it is a nice house you have here."

Sam laughed. "You've only seen the front porch. Come on in. My loudmouthed brother is waiting to meet you."

"Right." Cas attempted a laugh, but it came out more nervous than anything.

"Don't worry." Sam said, squeezing his hand. "He'll like you. And if he doesn't, well, that's his problem, not ours."

"Dean!" he called, upon re-entering the house. "Cas is here!"

Cas' heart was thumping in his chest. From what he had heard about Dean Winchester from both Sam and his own brother, Gabriel, Dean was about as likely to get along with Cas as he was to go to the moon. Cas had never had either a boyfriend or girlfriend before, and wasn't sure of the correct etiquette upon meeting their family. But he knew that he wanted this Dean to like him. Or, at least, to not hate him. Sam would be very disappointed if he did. And Cas did not like to see Sam disappointed.

"Hey there. You must be Cas. I'm Dean, Sammy's older brother."

Castiel turned to extend his hand to Dean, and looked up into the face of his boyfriend's brother.

His heart just about stopped.

...

**A/N: **This is a completed fic, the next chapter will be along shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Hey there. You must be Cas."

Dean came into the living room to see Sam with his arm around a boy not too much shorter than Dean himself, wearing a slightly-too-big white dress shirt and black pants. His hair was dark brown and rumpled in a just-got-out-of-bed (_just-had-awesome-sex_, Dean's mind unhelpfully supplied) way, and good _god_, the kid's eyes were blue. Seriously. Did anyone really have eyes that colour? Maybe they were coloured contacts. Dean would have made a mental note to ask Cas later, but it seemed his mind was incapable at that moment of such a complex task. Cas had full, pink, slightly chapped lips, and the hand that was currently shaking Dean's was soft, his fingers long, his grip firm.

Dean had no doubt whatever that this was the most physically beautiful person he had ever seen. OK. He just had to remember that Cas was probably a total dick. Also, Sam's boyfriend. There was that small matter as well. He just had to ignore that way his heart was suddenly jack-hammering in his chest as Cas' hand closed around his, and he laid his other hand on top.

"It is very good to meet you, Dean. Sam has told me many complimentary things about you."

OK, so he talked like he was born in 1800, fine. That's – weird. Definitely a negative, and not strangely endearing, Dean told himself. Not endearing at all.

"OK, well, I ain't much of a cook, but for what it's worth, I managed burgers and pie without setting myself on fire. So, you guys wanna come through, here, I even set up the table all fancy and shit."

Dean didn't know if Cas was used to people swearing, but he didn't seem to react at all. He took his place at the small dining table next to Sam's, and Dean served each of them.

"It looks delicious. Thank you, Dean."

Jeez, Sammy had been right about the staring thing. Dean very much hoped it was a nervousness thing rather than a permanent thing, because he wasn't sure he wanted those eyes boring into his all night. It was, y'know, creepy. Really creepy.

The conversation was awkward at best. Sam was clearly trying to hold things together, and failing miserably. Which, considering Sam was usually quite the elegant conversationalist, was some feat. Dean learned that Cas was one of eight siblings, had moved to their high school one year previously, and enjoyed reading historical novels.

"Particularly about medieval England, or the late Roman Republic. Both fascinating times. A novel is no substitute for a textbook or scholarly articles, but well-written historical fiction can be not only helpful but enjoyable to read. I find it to be escapism in the best possible way."

Dean grinned. "I liked those Roman guys when we did them in history. Didn't one of them bone his own sisters? Pretty gross, if you ask me."

Cas gave a shy smile back. "Yes, you're thinking of Gaius. Or, as he is more commonly known, Caligula."

Sam, who had been listening anxiously until then, had drifted off slightly, remembering the long conversations he and Loki92 had had over the summer about the academic fields which most interested them, which had digressed rapidly into debates over which of the Roman emperors was the most diabolical. Loki92 had a certain fondness, it seemed, for mad historical figures. He claimed to have written an entire paper for his Russian history class on how awesome Rasputin was.

"What are you smiling about, Sammy?"

Sam came back to reality at the sound of his brother's teasing voice, and felt his ears turn red. "Nothing. I was just thinking about – uh. Nothing."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Share with the class, Sammy."

"No. I'm just gonna head to the bathroom, actually."

Dean and Cas exchanged glances as Sam left the room.

"That was weird."

"It was slightly odd, I suppose. Sam, it seems to me, has the tendency to daydream. I find him doing it often during our study hall."

"So, Cas. Now that Mr. Awkward's out of the room, tell me about yourself. Family, friends, all that jazz. First thing's first, though. How's the burger?"

Cas gave a wide smile, the first Dean had seen on him all night. "It is wonderful, Dean. Until tonight I had never eaten a burger. They are extremely pleasing to me."

"Wait, _what_? Dude, you did grow up in America, right? How is that even possible?"

Cas looked at the table. "My upbringing was – unconventional. I know that now. We didn't eat junk food. We still don't, not often. Gabriel sneaks as much candy as he possibly can, but my older brother, Raphael, doesn't like it. He says Gabriel will have a heart attack before he's forty."

Dean laughed. "Hey, Sammy says the same thing about me."

"Yes." Agreed Cas. "You and Gabriel certainly have a lot of traits in common." He added stiffly.

"Right. Um, about that. Sam wanted me to, uh, you know. Not do that with your brother anymore. Something about it being weird."

Cas tilted his head to one side. _Adorable_, thought Dean before he could stop himself. "I don't understand. Sam and Gabriel have never met. Should it be weird? I find it hard to understand why Sam is made uncomfortable by so many things."

Dean grinned. "You'll get used to it. It's just Sammy's kind of a girl, that's all. He thinks me screwing around with your brother might be weird for you. If it is, I'll cut it out, OK?"

Cas shook his head. "No. It is not too weird for me. Dean, you should feel free to be with whoever you please. Don't let any feelings I may have interfere. You and I don't even know each other. Just – be warned about Gabriel. He is not the type to fall hard for anyone. I don't think I've ever seen him really care about any of the people he dates. Usually, he just does it to get information."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, his little information racket. Makes a tidy little packet out of that, I suppose?"

Cas sighed. "I have heard of him receiving upwards of $100 for information about nothing more than whether or not a boyfriend or girlfriend has been cheating on their significant other. It has been in my mind for some time now whether to tell either Raphael or Principal Harvelle, but I have refrained. It would not take Gabriel long to find out that it was me."

Dean considered Cas for a moment. "So. Raphael? Your brother, huh? Seems like he makes a lot of the decisions around your house. Your parents have anything to say about that?"

"No." Replied Cas quietly.

"Oh, um. Sorry. If you don't wanna talk about it, that's cool. I didn't realise."

"Don't worry about it, Dean." He paused. "Sam has been gone an awfully long time. I hope he's all right."

...

**SW93****: **just as I thought, they're totally not getting on

**Loki92****: **well looks like you'll have to make conversation then, SW. Which begs the question, y r u talking online to me, leaving your bf and bro alone together to make nothing but awkward noises at each toher?

**Loki92****: ***other

**SW93****: **thought they might be able to talk better without me there. Probs wishful thinking. Plus I wanted to talk to you. Getting stressed with all this stuff, yknow.

**Loki92****: **U can always talk to me, kiddo. I'll be here. Lurking around the dark corners of the internet for most of the rest of the night.

**SW93****: **so you're at least kinda in my timezone. Giving yourself away, Loki.

**Loki92****: **Right back atcha, SW.

**SW93****: **How old are you?

**Loki92****: **U really expect me to answer that?

**SW93****: **worth a shot

**SW93 has signed out.**

...

Cas left around ten o clock, claiming that he still had school work to do that night, and that his older brother, Raphael, would be angry if he arrived home much later. That didn't stop Dean catching up with him on his way out, to ask a question that had been bugging him all night.

"Cas!"

He turned around to face Dean, the blueness of his eyes hitting Dean hard again, even the second time.

"Dean."

"I just – wanted to know. What's with the name? Cas? Is it, like, short for anything? Or is it just, um, Cas? Sorry, but I've been thinking about it, and - "

"Dean, Cas is short for Castiel. I am named after an Enochian angel."

Dean raised both eyebrows at this. "An angel? Wow. Your family really religious?"

"Yes. We are all named after angels. I know, it is an unconventional name, and that it probably makes me even stranger than I already - "

"It's beautiful."

"I'm sorry?"

Dean stammered, "I mean, it's cool. It's kinda girly, but it's nice. It suits you. Although it is kind of a mouthful. Castiel?"

Cas nodded. "That's right."

"I'm probably fucking up the pronunciation real bad. You mind if I stick with Cas?"

"Not at all. The only people that call me Castiel are my brothers. Except Gabriel, and Balthazar - he prefers Cas, or occasionally, much to my dismay, Cassy."

Dean laughed. "I promise never to call you Cassy."

"Much appreciated, Dean. I should let you get back to Sam."

"I should let you get back home. Don't want Raphael gettin' pissed at you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you tonight, Dean."

"Yeah. Likewise."

Dean watched Castiel disappear into the night. Right. So this was what _totally fucked _felt like.

...

**French-fries****: **and how goes it with the mysterious SW?

**Loki92****: **lame. Kid probably lives in friggin Nova Scotia, and all she talks about is her blue-eyed wonder of a bf

**French-fries****: s**he never comes on here anymore

**French-fries****: **u should just come over to my place, I will give u address

**Loki92****: **Who says I'd want to?

**French-fries****: **don't give me that

**French-fries****: **just tell me who u are, I'm dying to know. If you live in this hole of a town and ur my age, you must go to my school. I'll find out.

**Loki92****: **and how do u intend to do that

**French-fries****: **there's this guy at our school who can find out anything about anyone. Gabriel Milton. You must have heard of him.

**Loki92****: **the name rings a bell

**French-fries****: **for the right price he'll find anyone. Maybe if I fuck him I won't even need to pay.

**Loki92****: **y'know, there's a word for that kind of behaviour, FF. Prostitution.

**Soldierofgod has just signed in. **

**Soldierofgod: **Clearly I came into the conversation at the wrong moment.

**Loki92****: **not at all! We were discussing our mutual friend SW.

**Soldierofgod: **yes, it certainly has been a while. I worry for her, or indeed him. That child is misguided.

**Loki92****: **no converting. Not on my watch, you. How goes it in the life of soldier, anyhow?

**Soldierofgod: **I have been offered a promotion at work. In another five years I shall be well placed to become the president of my corporation.

**French-fries****: **well, get you. You're still spending your Saturday nights on a chatroom w/ highschoolers tho.

**Soldierofgod: **much useful knowledge about the state of our youth can be gleaned from this interactive experience.

**Loki92****: **I'd say a lot of useful info can be gained from here, full stop. ;)

**Soldierofgod has signed out. **

...

"Whose signature do I need to forge this time?"

Sam sighed. "Dad's, obviously."

"What is this, anyway? Sam?"

"I kind of – failed this test."

"_Failed?_ Since when do you ever fail a test, Sam? Is there something going on?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. Seriously. It was a chemistry test. A _practical _chemistry test. You know how I am with that sort of thing."

"I seem to remember you setting your flapjacks on fire in home ec one year, so I can't say I'm surprised."

"I just got nervous, and kinda got over-enthusiastic with the funnel and the hydrochloric acid, and I might have smashed the burette and spilled acid all over the floor. Also, there may or may not have been an incident with some copper chlorate and Ed Zeddmore's shirt."

"You aced the theoretical portion."

"Would you expect any less?"

Dean smirked. "Hey, don't get snappy with me, I'm not the one failing."

Sam scowled. "You're getting a C average in every one of your classes except chem, and that's only because your lab partner likes blowing things up."

"Hey." Dean looked up. "I don't want you to screw up your chances of getting into Harvard or whatever because you blow at practical chem."

"What do you intend to do about it?"

"Get Gabriel to tutor you, that's what."

"Your insane, candy-obsessed, practical joke-playing, information-dealing lab partner, who also happens to be my boyfriend's older brother? That Gabriel?"

"You know any others?"

"I don't know, Dean. I haven't met any of Cas' family yet, and I'm not sure he wants me to. I think he's afraid they'll tell me about his childhood, or something. Plus, no offence, 'cause I know you like him, but he sounds like kind of a dick."

"First of all, I fucked him. That doesn't mean I like him."

"But you do."

"True. Second, if you think Cas doesn't want you to know shit about his family, just don't let Gabriel spill the beans. He knows his shit, Sam. He's so good at chem he might as well be the teacher. At least let me talk to the guy about it."

"What makes you think he'll even do it?"

"'Cause if he doesn't, I'll tell the JV squad how tiny his dick is."

"That's – it is?"

Dean laughed. "No, actually, for a little guy he's totally packing. But not everyone knows that. Anyway, gross, dude, I'm not gonna talk about that stuff with my brother. Will you at least consider this?"

Sam sighed. Dean was a stubborn as their father, and when he had decided on something, there was pretty much no changing his mind. "Sure. I'll do it if he's up for it. I guess."

...

As it turned out, Gabriel was a little more than up for it.

"_Hells _yeah, I'll do it. The chance to meet the guy my little bro's been banging? I ain't gonna pass that up, not since there's nothing Cas can do about it now!"

"Ugh, they are not – doing _that. _I can't believe you'd even wanna think about it. Just make sure he passes, all right? I'm not having that kid screwing up his future because he's a klutz with a pipette or whatever."

"Done deal, Dean-o. By the way, we still on for tomorrow night?"

"You know it."

...

Which was how Dean found himself with nothing to do but watch the Powerpuff Girls on weekday afternoons. Gabriel had agreed to tutor Sam from 3:30 until 5 every day after school, which meant Dean was alone in the house for at least a couple of hours.

He was channel surfing, appreciating the merits of the JML Power Juicer when he heard the doorbell ring. He was unprepared for who he would open to door to – Castiel.

"Cas! What – uh, what are you doing here?"

Cas blushed, his head dropping to the floor. "Dean. I did not know you would be here. I assumed you were with Gabriel. I simply came over to study with Sam. Is he home?"

Dean had to laugh. "No man, he's the one monopolizing your brother's time. Gabe's his chemistry tutor. Poor kid's a lousy practical chemist, as it turns out, so Gabe promised to help him out."

"Oh. I see. I did not know they knew each other already."

Dean swallowed. He hoped Castiel wasn't mad at him. "Uh, they don't. I kinda arranged it."

"I see. I suppose I should be going, then, I don't want to distract you from - "

"Uh, you don't have to go. I mean, you can come and chill with me, it's cool. If you wanted. I have beer in the cooler and burgers pretty much on tap. Plus, old cartoons on the Cartoon Network. Bit of Dexter's Lab?"

Cas, much to Dean's surprise, smiled. "I enjoy that cartoon. Dexter reminds me of my brother Luke. He used to spend hours in his bedroom doing very suspicious things, and got angry with us whenever we went in there. Particularly Gabriel, who has always been far too curious for his own good."

Dean laughed. "I thought all your siblings were named after angels?"

To his surprise, Cas chuckled, a low, deep laugh that sent a tingle coursing through Dean that he tried very hard to suppress. "We are. Luke's real name is Lucifer. Naturally he prefers his nickname."

"Lucifer like _Satan_?"

"Lucifer was originally an angel. He was banished from Heaven after defying an order of God to love humanity more than his Father. But yes. Simply put, Lucifer like Satan. And, like his namesake, Luke abandoned our family."

Dean gulped. "Cas, don't, uh, don't just stand there on the porch step, man, come in."

Cas did so, diligently wiping his shoes on the porch mat despite it being a clear day. The two sat on the living room couch in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna watch some TV, then?"

Cas settled back into the couch. "All right, then. I don't watch much TV."

"Can't say I'm shocked by that, Cas."

"I spend much of my time studying."

"Why? You're a junior."

"And soon the time will come for me to apply to colleges. I want to demonstrate my commitment to my studies as early as I can."

"I take it you're a high-flyer like Sammy?"

Cas laughed softly. "I am not quite that impressive. Sam is – quite special. He is personable and bright on top of being quite brilliant. I'm sure he will have no problems achieving a place at his chosen college."

Dean nodded. "Oh, yeah, he's applying to all the bigwigs next year. Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Stanford, all those guys."

"I think I would like to try to for a college on the east coast. I have never been there and it sounds like the sort of place I would enjoy living."

"Any particular reason?"

Cas shook his head. "Not really. Just that I have spent most of my life living in the sort of environment that condemns my...lifestyle "choices", I believe they called it."

"You mean...that you like guys?"

"Yes. That I like guys. I am not like Gabriel, I cannot just go from person to person. I cannot eventually choose a woman. I have never felt any attraction to women. That didn't sit well with my family, suffice to say."

"Hey. It's OK. You don't have to talk about it. I mean, I'm not exactly a sharing and caring kind of guy myself. I mean, not that I don't care. I do. I'm just not the kind of guy most people wanna trust with their personal stuff."

Cas dipped his head, not saying anything. Dean sat for a minute, before clearing his throat.

"So, retro cartoons, huh? Glad to hear you got good taste in something, Sammy was starting to make you sound like a total dork."

Cas smiled weakly. "I am a total dork. I think."

"Well, you're old-fashioned. There's nothing that wrong with it. You like old music?"

"I mostly listen to classical. I'm not really used to much else. Our father liked us to listen to gospel music, with the occasional classical session. I'm rather fond of Chopin."

"I think I've heard of that guy..." Dean replied vaguely.

"Yes, he has some quite lovely pieces. When I was young I used to want to learn to play piano just so I could learn to play his Nocturne number two."

"Never heard it, not gonna lie."

"I could play it for you, sometime, if you wanted."

"So you learned to play it?"

Cas shook his head. "Oh, no. Father wouldn't hear of me wasting my free time on learning an instrument. I never got the chance. I meant play you a CD of it."

"I learned some guitar once, maybe I could teach you a bit of that? If you're still interested in music, that is."

"That actually sounds like fun. I didn't realise you played music."

"Ah...well. We actually had to sell my guitar when we moved to our last city. It was New York, and rent is freaking expensive there. Back then neither of us were old enough to hold down a real job and Dad was gone, as always."

"Your father is in the army, isn't he?"

"He's a Marine, yeah. He's usually not gone for more than a couple months, then we get moved on. Past couple of times, though, we've been in the same place for a year or more."

"And which do you prefer? Staying in one place, or moving around often?"

"Usually, moving round often. Saves us getting attached to any one place. If we know we're gonna be up and leaving soon, we can't get to know anyone too well. Saves us missing anyone when we leave, y'know?"

"I understand."

"I often wonder why Dad can't just leave us in the same place, if he's gonna be gone anyway. But he likes to be as close to us as possible, just in case anything bad happens. He gets worried about us a lot."

"Why? You seem very responsible."

"I think any parent would worry about leaving his kids alone, even if one of them is nearly eighteen. I think he wishes he could do another job, come closer to home, spare us from having to move around all the time, but being a Marine is pretty much all he's qualified for, besides tending bar and working under the hood of a car, and those jobs don't exactly pay enough to support a three-person family. Not that that's a bad thing. I really admire what he does. I used to want to join the army myself, but honestly? Not sure if I'm quite cut out for the life. I'd rather become a mechanic."

"Is that your ambition?"

Dean laughs. "If you can call it that, then yeah. I've always loved working with cars. You've seen my baby outside, right?"

"Um. The, uh, black car? That's yours, isn't it?"

"That's my girl. She's a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Nice, right?"

"Yes. I mean. Um. I'm sorry, I really don't know anything about cars." Castiel said worriedly.

"It's cool."

"But I'd like to learn. I mean, if you wanted to talk about your car, then I'd gladly listen."

"I'll put it on the list, next to "Musical Education"".

"Musical Education?"

Dean nodded. "Sure. I mean, I'm sure your classical music is pretty sweet, but if we're gonna be friends? You gotta at least _try _some of the good stuff. I think we'll start with Zeppelin 101."

"That...that sounds good." Castiel gave Dean a soft smile and it was all Dean could do not to pull him into his arms and freaking..._cuddle _him or some shit. OK, there was a lot more than cuddling going on in his mind, but fucking hell, this was Sammy's boyfriend, and those thoughts could not happen. They were not allowed.

"Hey, so do you want a beer?"

Cas automatically shook his head. "I don't think so. I've never had any alcohol before. Gabriel offers me beer often, but I am not sure it's my kind of thing."

"Hey. You don't have to. Just thought you might wanna try something new. Live a little, you know what I mean? Doesn't sound like you've really put yourself out there since you came to this town, I gotta be honest, Cas."

"Must you? Must you be so honest? I – I find it very trying dealing with most people at that school, in this town, let alone trying things I have no wish to experience, Dean, and I - "

"Hey. OK. Calm down, man. It's cool. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad or nothing. Forget I said anything."

"OK."

"Cool."

"No. I mean, OK. I'll try a beer."

Dean's face lit up. "You will?"

"New experiences, experiences of the real world are not something I can avoid forever, Dean. There is no particular reason I do not drink. If I hate it I can simply not do it again."

"That's the spirit!" grinned Dean. "These beers are awesome, man, you're gonna love them."

Castiel, to Dean's utter astonishment, actually _did. _"Dean – this is – this is good. Very good."

"Glad to hear it. My dad got 'em for me before he left."

"Your father allows you to drink alcohol?"

"He's not super thrilled about it, no, but he'd rather he bought me beer than me getting a fake ID and buying it myself. He knows I would."

"You would get a fake ID?"

Dean smiled. "Got one. Your brother made it for me for a very reasonable price."

"Please don't say it was some form of sexual favour."

"Was that a joke, Cas?"

"Not really, no."

"Don't worry. Cash only for those babies."

Castiel sighed. "I should really do something about my brother one of these days. If he's not careful he'll end up in prison."

Dean shifted closer to Castiel on the couch. "Hey. Don't worry about Gabriel. I'll look out for him. He lets me in on most of his little deals these days. If I think it's getting out of hand, I can more than handle him."

"But you shouldn't have to, Dean. He is my brother. I wish Anna would help me. She's not as clueless as most of our family, but she doesn't want anything to do with it. She just wants to keep away from us. And I don't blame her."

"I promise, I'll keep an eye on it."

"You're too busy. And it's not your responsibility. You take care of your own brother, and you do an admirable job of it. You shouldn't need to look out for someone else's. I will look out for Gabriel."

"Yeah? And who's gonna look after you?" Dean asked softly, placing a hand gently on Castiel's back.

Castiel sighed. "Raphael does a good job, really."

"Don't freakin' sound like it."

"He does. And if I ever need to discuss an issue that I feel I cannot bring up with a member of the family, as you are doubtless aware, I have become...close with Sam."

"Yeah, I figured that one. You two officially together, then?"

"I don't know." Said Castiel. "Neither he nor I have been in this particular situation before, although he has more experience than I do. I thought that it might be easier than it is."

"How so?" asked Dean, much more eagerly than he'd intended. Shit, he was going to hell. He was so going to hell.

"I assumed that once we had begun a romantic relationship, it would become easier to talk to each other, not harder. Things seem...awkward. Even to me." He added with a small smile.

"What do you mean? You're not thinking of finishing it, right? I mean, I know Sammy's real excited about you - "

"And I about him, Dean. I was just thinking about how much easier things were when we were just good friends, that's all."

Dean nodded. "I get that. Seriously, man. Fuck knows, I've never been able to make a relationship work. Not for more than two weeks, anyway."

"That's probably a good thing, if you intend to keep your friendship with Gabriel intact."

"But, Cas. I – I think you should give this thing with Sam a chance. I'm not just saying that because he's my brother, and I want him to be happy and shit. It's early days, you know? It'll get easier, you just have to give it time."

"I wasn't going to end it. I am enjoying spending time with him."

"Good. God, I swear, Cas, that's the most girly conversation I've ever had, and I live with Sam. So much for my no chick-flick moments policy."

"I apologize."

"No need, man. My fault. I guess you just bring it out in me."

"If I have helped you get in touch with your sensitive side, I can only imagine it will have a positive impact on you."

"Jeez, thanks, Dr. Phil."

"I don't understand that reference."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**darkphoenix2345: **I decided to leave the identity of **soldierofgod **up to the reader's own interpretation. I must admit, I've definitely got a specific person in mind, should hopefully be bit more obvious who after this chapter.

**A/N: **sorry for the delay in posting, I've been travelling, and have had limited access to my computer.

**Part 3**

Castiel and Dean spent the rest of the afternoon watching cartoons, laughing at the Home Shopping Network, and listening to Dean's stories about his and Sam's childhood. Cas was a thoughtful and attentive listener, and Dean seemed to be interested whenever Cas talked about himself, which, while it was an improvement on the previous night, was still not much.

It wasn't until Sam returned home at six o clock, a murderous expression on his face, that Dean realised he and Cas had gotten progressively closer on the couch that afternoon, and instantaneously sprang apart.

"Hey, Sammy, what's up?"

Sam directed his most vengeful glower (otherwise known as Bitchface #42) at Castiel. "I _hate _your brother." He spat, and stalked out of the room and up to his bedroom.

Cas and Dean exchanged wary glances.

"You go." Said Dean. "You're the boyfriend, you can make him feel better in ways that I, as his brother, would feel _really _uncomfortable with."

Castiel nodded. "Dean. I really enjoyed talking to you this afternoon. Perhaps we could spend time together again tomorrow, while Sam is being tutored by Gabriel?"

"Yeah, I think that's a big _if _right now, Cas, but, if it's cool with you and Sam...I'd really like that."

"I am glad." Nodded Cas, as he ascended the stairs towards Sam's room.

"Sam?"

Sam was lying face down on his bed, whacking the bedcovers with his legs and making angry noises into the pillow.

"Cas? Hey. Sorry about before, I was pissed. I'm still pissed, actually."

Cas tentatively took a seat on the bed beside Sam, and laid a hand on his thigh. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah. It was your brother. I just – ugh. He spent the entire lesson making fun of me. He laughed his ass off whenever I made so much as the smallest mistake, he spent most of the time pranking me. He changed my soda for chlorinated water. He jumped up behind me and made me spill butanoic acid on the Bunsen burner. There was a _small fire_, Cas."

Castile nodded sympathetically. "This all sounds like standard Gabriel, I'm afraid."

"He put a _sheep heart _in my jacket pocket."

"I wish I could say that that's the worst thing I've heard of him doing."

Sam groaned and slumped back on to the pillow. "So he just does this, then? To people he hates? What could I possibly have done to him?"

Castiel frowned. "I have never heard of him behaving this way towards one individual before. Normally, if he is going to take the time to play a cruel practical joke on a person, which he can ill afford the time for these days, with his varied extracurricular projects, he will target someone he feels deserves taking down a peg or two. It seems to usually be a football player, for some reason. But he will not repeatedly prank the same person. Perhaps he was in a particularly playful mood, and you were unfortunate enough to be the only person in his immediate vicinity for the duration of the afternoon."

"That better be it, Cas, because I can't stand another tutoring session like that one. I know he's your brother and I know you love him, but he's possibly the biggest dick I've ever met."

"I agree with you, Sam." Said Cas with a tired smile.

"Have you at least had a good time with Dean? Sorry you had to hang around and wait for me, I totally forgot to mention my stupid tutoring thing."

"It is no problem, Sam. I actually had a good time with your brother. He is interesting to listen to."

Sam laughed. "I can't say I agree with you there, but I suppose you haven't lived with the guy for sixteen years."

"Will you be with Gabriel again tomorrow night?"

"I suppose so." Sam sighed.

"Then I shall wait for you here."

"Thanks, Cas." Sam leaned over and lightly kissed Castiel on the cheek, slowly bringing his hand up to cup Cas' face and turn him towards his own.

Cas leaned in to meet Sam's lips with his, keeping the kiss soft and chaste. Cas could not help but notice that Sam's lips were slightly moist, and tasted like cheese fries. The hammering he had felt in his chest the first time they had kissed was all but gone.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you, but I have a history paper due tomorrow that I've kinda procrastinated on."

Cas nodded. "That's OK. I should be getting home anyway. I have a math assignment to finish. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Cas left, and could not help but feel slight disappointment that he didn't run into Dean on his way out. He decided not to dwell too long on that fact.

...

Sam wondered just how guilty he should feel that he just blew off his boyfriend to talk to a person he'd never actually met in person, but he was tired, stressed, and there was usually one person he could count on to cheer him up.

**SW93 has just signed in. **

**Loki92****: **hey there kiddo. Hows things?

**SW93****: **things freaking blow

**Loki92****: **woah whats up?

**SW93****: **nothing, really. This fucking dick at my high school is making life difficult for me.

**Loki92****: **I see. You're getting bullied. Right. Give me the name of the guy

**SW93****: **no its nothing like that. He's just a massive douchenozzle, as my brother would say

**Loki92****: **lol I know a kid that uses that phrase too

**SW93****: **so you are a high schooler

**SW93****: **I knew it

**Loki92****: **yeah you caught me. So are u tho

**SW93****: **guilty. You're a senior, aren't you?

**Loki92****: **stop guessing stuff w/ freakish accuracy, SW. You're making me feel uncomfortable. ;)

**SW93****: **sorry. I wish I knew where u lived.

**Loki92****: **so u could come and TP my house?

**SW93****: **don't even mention practical jokes rn, Loki. I swear.

**Loki92****: **but I love them. I got this one guy really good this afternoon. Had a load of fun

**SW93****: **wish I could say my experiences w/ being pranked were fun

**SW93****: **what did ur victim do to deserve it?

**Loki92****: **nothing other than be the most adorable thing I think i've ever seen

**Loki92****: **I guess I do that

**Loki92****: **prank to get a guy's attention

**SW93****: **so u r a girl then?

**SW93:**did I catch you out?

**Loki92****: **now now, SW, why would u assume that?

**SW93****: **statistical likelihood.

**Loki92****: **if you really must know, I'm a guy. You get that much info. Talk to me for another two months and maybe I'll give you the state I live in

**SW93****: **I should be so lucky. So, you're gay, huh?

**Loki92****: **if you like. Really, I don't discriminate. Lol

**SW93:**I see. It's just. I'm gay. And a guy, jsyk. Bit of a coincidence is all

**Loki92 is away and may not reply.**

**SW93:**Loki? You there?

**SW93****: **hey

**SW93****: **I didn't freak you out, did I?

**Loki92****: **no. No, SW, you didn't. Just wasn't expecting that. I mean, u talk about your bf, I always sorta assumed you were a girl. sorry

**SW93****: **no apologies needed. Statistical likelihood, remember

**Loki92****: **right. Sorry, SW, I'm being called down to dinner by my brother. Who, btw, is totally flipping his shit tonight.

**SW93****: **how come

**Loki92****: **I pissed off his bf

**Loki92****: **tell you about it later

**SW93****: **k

**Loki92 has signed out**

**...**

The next four days of school passed slowly for Dean and Castiel. Cas found that going over to the Winchesters' home to spend time with Dean each afternoon was fast becoming his favourite part of the day. On Tuesday, Dean had taken him up into his bedroom to make him listen to two of his favourite Led Zeppelin albums. Cas hadn't been as responsive as Dean had hoped, but he'd had much more success on Wednesday, when he'd introduced Cas to Metallica and CCR. Thursday had found the two of them sitting down for a Ghost in the Shell marathon.

"You seen the movie?"

"No, is it good?"

Dean grinned. "Totally badass, man."

"If you like things that would conventionally be described as "badass" you should really consider watching Gurren Lagann. It's practically the definition of the word, as far as I'm concerned."

Dean looked intrigued. "Never heard of it."

"Give it a chance. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I will. How about Akira?"

Cas shook his head. "Never saw that. I've heard good things."

Dean sat down on the couch next to Cas, after having grabbed them both a beer and a burger, and Cas instinctively moved closer, until their bodies brushed against one another. Dean swallowed hard, passing Cas his beer.

"Here. I got you a quarter pounder. No tomato."

Cas smiled broadly. "Thank you, Dean. You remembered."

"Sure. When it comes to the important stuff I remember all. Just don't expect me to remember your birthday. Which is when, just out of curiosity?"

"November 12th."

"Hey, that's pretty soon. You got any plans? Are you and Sammy gonna have a hot date?"

Cas reddened. "Sam and I were planning an evening out, yes. Maybe you could come with us? If you'd like to go out for dinner, that is."

Dean looked wary. "I dunno, Cas, I'd like to, but I'd feel kinda weird being the third wheel on your birthday date with my brother. Maybe the three of us could do something another time. Which reminds me, are you free this Saturday?"

"Uh, I think so. Why?"

"Halloween, dude. Best holiday of the year. Apart from Valentine's Day, that is. Unattached Drifter Christmas."

"Charming."

"Thank you."

"Are you asking me to do something on Halloween? We never exactly celebrated that holiday in my house, I'm not sure what people our age usually do."

"Sammy's friend Ruby is having a big party at her place – her parents are out of town for the weekend, it's their anniversary or something. Me and Sam are both going. You should come."

Castiel considered it. He had never been to a Halloween party before. As it happened, he had never really been to a party before. He did briefly wonder why Sam had failed to mention the party to him – perhaps he didn't want Castiel to mix with his other friends? It would make sense – Cas knew he sometimes had trouble relating to other people his age. He wanted to go, though. He wanted to go and show Dean that he could get along at the kind of party ordinary high school kids had. And Sam, of course.

"I'd like to come, Dean." He replied earnestly, settling his hand down, and accidentally brushing Dean's leg in the process.

"Oh. Uh, yes. You would. Right. That sounds great, Cas. We'll come and pick you up at nine on Saturday. No keg til ten, so we might as well not get there too early."

"I see."

Castiel plainly did not see, but Dean forbore to comment. For now, he would sit with Cas, and watch a little Ghost in the Shell, and that would be enough.

...

Things were a little different on Friday. When Castiel arrived at Dean's house, he was greeted by a shiny black electric guitar, and Dean with a broad smile on his face, lighting up his beautiful features.

"Dean, this is - "

"Hey. I told you I'd teach you a little guitar, right? I keep my promises. Get over here."

"But – Dean – how did you afford - "

"It's a rental. Gotta have it back by next Thursday, but I figured that'd be long enough to teach you some basics. I mean, my clumsy ass of a brother ain't getting out of those tutoring sessions anytime soon, from the sounds of it."

Cas nodded. "Gabriel did say that Sam was remarkably hopeless when it comes to practical chemistry. I have personally never noticed him being quite so dire as my brother seems to think he is, and I am in his chemistry class. However, on this matter, I trust my brother's judgment. Whether he is being truthful about Sam's disastrous abilities with a pear-shaped flask remains to be seen, but if he says that Sam needs more work, then I suppose we must accept that."

Dean nodded. "OK. Come here. Put this over your shoulder. You wanna hold it by the neck – yeah, just here, and plectrum goes in your other – you're right-handed, aren't you?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Then yeah. Right here. I figured we could start with just a couple of chords, get those down first, then maybe try a simple melody. Sound good?"

It did not. Dean was standing directly behind Cas, his warm, lean body pressed up against Cas', his hands firmly gripping Cas' own as they guided him to the correct notes. Cas felt unnaturally hot. Perhaps the heating was up too high. Perhaps he was wearing a superfluous sweater. Perhaps he knew exactly why his body was reacting this way to Dean and simply did not wish to acknowledge it.

"No – look, here – yeah. There you go. Now if you just put this finger on this fret right here – there you go! Pretty cool, right?"

Cas managed to stammer out a "yes" before turning to face Dean, whose arms were now firmly around Cas, holding each of his hands. Cas could feel Dean's breath on his face. Dean's fingers trembling against his. Dean moved forward slightly, and Cas followed suit, leaning in until their noses brushed. Cas could feel Dean's breath tickling on his lips. An inch or so more, and that would be it.

Probably a good thing that was the exact moment Cas' phone chose to ring. Dean's eyes snapped open and his hands immediately dropped from Cas'. It was all Cas could do not to actually whimper, but he handed the guitar back to Dean and answered his phone.

"Hello? Oh, yes. Hello, Sam. Of course, that's fine. Don't worry about it. Yes, I'm sure we can order in. I – I miss you, as well. OK. I will see you later."

Dean looked up as Cas disconnected. "Sammy, huh?"

"Yes. Sam is being taken to dinner by Gabriel this evening, and has said that we should probably order in before he gets back. He may be some time."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Gabe's taking Sammy to dinner? What for?"

"Ostensibly, to make up for his behaviour this week. In reality, his motive may be any number of things. The most likely being that he is attempting to build up the level of information he has on Sam in case an interested buyer makes themselves known."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dick."

"I concur."

"I have no idea what I saw in that guy."

Cas glanced up. "You and Gabriel are no longer – together?"

Dean shook his head. "Decided to call it quits a couple of days ago. It was just a casual thing anyway. We're much better off as friends. He kinda drives me up the wall, to be honest."

"He has that effect on the vast majority of those who make his acquaintance. Raphael is despairing of him at the moment."

"Cas, I gotta ask. This Raphael. Your brother, right? He's taking care of your whole family? All eight of you? Seems like a lot for one person."

Cas sat down. "Raphael is a strong father figure. He is capable. But he is not looking out for us all. That would be too much even for him to bear. Several of my brothers do not live with us."

"And they're all blood relatives, these brothers of yours?"

Cas shook his head. "No. I have seven siblings – Anna, Gabriel, Balthazar, Raphael, Michael, Lucifer and Uriel. Anna, Gabriel and I are blood siblings. Michael and Lucifer are blood brothers, but with each other only. Each of the rest of our siblings comes from a different family. We were all adopted by our father at a very young age."

"This father of yours – if you don't mind my asking – where is he now? He doesn't exactly seem to be around a lot."

"He is in prison, as is my brother Lucifer."

"Dude! What for? Um. That is. You don't have to say. Obviously."

"It is OK, Dean. I trust you with this. My father was very, very strict. For my whole childhood, I thought that was how everyone lived. We could never speak our minds. Voice our own opinions. We didn't _have _our own opinions. Only father's. He would – discipline us if we spoke out of turn, or did things that he disapproved of. He was a fundamentalist, a conservative in every meaning of the word."

"Cas, I – I don't know what to say, I'm sorry you had go through that shit."

"So am I. Our father nearly beat my brother, Lucifer, to death when he told him that he was gay. Michael and Uriel simply stood and watched. Later that night, Lucifer stabbed our father in the chest four times."

"Fucking hell, Cas."

"Somehow, my father survived, but he was arrested and eventually brought to trial. He's now in prison. Lucifer too. Raphael's been taking care of us ever since."

Dean didn't speak. He was fucking terrible in these situations. Cas had trusted him with his deepest secret, and Dean had no damn idea how to respond. What to say. If there even was anything he _could _say, to make Cas understand how much it hurt him to see Cas suffering. How much he wanted to do anything he could to try and make it better for Cas.

"It's OK, Dean. I'm just glad that I told you." Said Cas, quietly. "I've never told anyone that before."

"What – happened to you all?" Dean whispered. "After?"

"Michael was disgusted with Lucifer's behaviour. He thought father was right to do what he did. Michael took off, not long after. Nobody knows where he is. I wish we could find him sometimes, make sure he's not doing what father used to do. Not to some poor woman, some children. But no one knows how to contact him. It scares me so much sometimes, Dean."

Dean could not help but wrap arms around Cas and draw him in close. That was it. He just – had to protect Cas. He had to, he couldn't let anyone else.

"Uriel felt guilty about what happened to both of them afterwards, and he left too. He did give us an address, and he keeps in contact occasionally. It's pleasant to hear that he is doing well, I must say. The rest of us moved away and came to live here. It was around eighteen months ago. Raphael was twenty-two, so the courts allowed him to look after the rest of us. Anna, Gabriel, myself, and Balthazar, my younger brother. We all live together."

"And – things are OK now, right, Cas? You're not getting hurt, are you?"

"No. Raphael does not hold the same beliefs our father did. He accepts the faults Gabriel has, numerous as they are. I know he wishes I wasn't gay, but he accepts me as I am, too."

"Cas – if anything bad happens – you just have to tell me, OK? Just say the word, and I'll come kick some ass. I'll kick anyone's ass you want me to."

"It is sweet of you to offer, but at the moment, I do not require you to kick anyone's ass, Dean."

"Cas."

"I mean it. I also think we've had far too many chick-flick moments for one afternoon."

Dean grinned down at Cas. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think someone needs to help me put together a Halloween costume for tomorrow."

...

Sam could not say that his week had gone as well as Dean and Castiel's. On Tuesday, he had found himself with a dead fish lurking in his bookbag by the end of his tutoring session. On Wednesday, Gabriel switched the labels on the calcium and the lithium and Sam ended up singeing his eyebrows. Thursday, he opened his locker to find himself showered in M&Ms, Gabriel somehow having managed to fill his locker from top to bottom with the things. The janitor had made him clean up every last M&M, even though Sam _knew _who had been responsible.

Dean had not been sympathetic.

"Oh, man! He really got you good, Sammy. I'm not exactly in the guy's fan club, but you gotta admit, he's got style."

Sam glowered. "He does _not. _He's the biggest jerk I've ever met. Why is he doing this to me? Did I offend him in some way? Cas?"

Castiel shook his head. "Gabriel refuses to tell me what it is you have done to incur his enmity, Sam. He has been acting strangely all week. I have never seen him behave like this before."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better. Ugh, I'm late for Biology. See you guys later."

And so it continued until Friday, when Gabriel had made his most bizarre demand yet.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, Sammy."

Sam spluttered and very nearly dropped the sodium hydroxide. "What? What the hell makes you think I'd agree to that?"

Gabriel grinned. "I wanted to say thanks for giving me one of the most entertaining weeks of my life. Also, sorry for pranking you so much this week. I just couldn't help myself, kiddo. You're so easy. There's something about you that just begs to be pranked."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You really need to loosen up a bit, Sam. Let me buy you food, and I promise I'll call the whole practical joke thing off."

Sam sighed. "Fine. One dinner. And you _promise _no more pranks?"

"I swear it, Sammy!"

"Hey." Sam stiffened. "Don't call me that. Only Dean gets to call me that, and I hate it enough when he does it."

"Right. Sorry, Sam."

"Whatever. I'm pretty much done here, you ready to go?"

Gabriel nodded. "The dangerous chemicals are safely stored in the cupboard."

"I cannot believe anyone in their right mind lets you have a key to the chemistry stockroom."

"I help out the lab assistant in lunch breaks sometimes."

"Yeah, right. Gabriel Milton, give up his valuable free time, which he could be using to make money, to help our high school lab assistant? Give me a break."

"You really think that about me, Sam? That I wouldn't use what skills I have to help people out that need it? Penny's always swamped on Thursday because the AP Chemistry class makes organic compounds on Thursday afternoons, so I help her set up for them. Is that so hard to believe?"

Sam laughed. "Do you think that the impression you've given me of yourself so far leads me to believe you're some kind of generous benefactor, helping people out of nothing more than the goodness of your heart?"

"Why do you think I'm helping you, Sam? It's not as if I'm getting anything out of it. You obviously hate me and think that little of me."

Sam stopped. "I assumed it was something to do with Dean. You're dating him, aren't you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Ended that a couple of days ago. Dean was the one who brought it up, actually."

"Oh. I didn't know that. You're OK, though?"

"Of course. No offence to your brother, kiddo, but he doesn't exactly rouse any great romantic impulses in me. He was a good lay and that's about it. He's fun, but he's a pain in the ass, and I can't see us ever being more than kind-of friends."

"I guess I agree. About the pain in the ass thing, not the good lay part. I wouldn't know about that."

"I should hope not."

"Shut up. Are you taking me out to dinner, or what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Sam was loath to admit it, but he was having a good time at dinner with Gabriel. Turned out he was funny, intelligent and interesting when he wasn't putting dead animals in Sam's stuff. Not that Sam would ever admit such a thing out loud.

"And then the alpaca ate the whole thing!"

"Not the _whole _thing!" Sam was laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

"Every last morsel."

"Where did you even _get _an alpaca?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy that works at the zoo."

"I assume by "know a guy" you mean in the biblical sense?"

Gabriel grinned wickedly. "Maybe."

"So, let me ask you something, Gabriel. You've never been with anyone you really cared about? As in, saw a future with?"

Gabriel straightened up. "Jeez, Sammy, mood whiplash or what?"

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"As it happens, no. It takes something of a personality to hold my attention for more than a week or so. I've just...never fallen for anyone. There's practically no one interesting in this town. Everyone is so predictable. That's what makes them so `easy to mess around with. Besides. I'm eighteen. Thinking about the future is not something I've ever been real enthusiastic about."

"Right."

"And how about you, Sam? Things all rainbows and unicorns with you and my dear brother? "

"Um. Yeah. Pretty much. Things are going good, I guess."

Gabriel frowned. "You don't sound too sure there."

"I shouldn't be talking about it, not with his brother. Especially not with his brother that will probably use whatever I tell him to make money."

"Would I do such a thing?"

"Um. Yes."

"OK, you got me. But seriously. If you're having problems with Cas, talk to me. I may not be the most experienced in real relationships, but I know people. I know what they're like. And more than anyone, I know my brother. If he's giving you trouble, let me know and I might be able to help. I promise I won't say anything to Cas."

"OK. But this stays between us. Please."

"Hey, I said I promise."

"Forgive me for not exactly trusting you yet. I hope you don't think one dinner makes up for all the crap you put me through this week."

"I don't. But I actually kinda like you, believe it or not, Sam, and I wanna help. Besides, if it concerns Cas, it concerns me."

"I'd never want to hurt Cas. Never. Believe me, Gabe."

Gabriel inexplicably reddened. "I – I do, Sam."

"I just feel like we're not really connecting romantically. At least, not yet. We get along really well, and he's a great friend, but I never get the feeling that he wants me, you know? Not like that."

"Maybe he's not ready yet? Cas is a pretty shy kid, he's not used to dating. Give him some time."

"I'm trying. It just seems like every time I even want to kiss him, he shies away. We never hang out after tutoring anymore, but he's always with Dean when I get home."

"OK."

"And...to be honest? When I think about kissing him? It doesn't give me goosebumps, or make me feel all warm inside like it used to."

"Right. I gotta say, it does sound like you two might have been better as friends. But maybe you should give him another chance? It kinda sounds like he's into you. I heard him talking to Anna in her room last night, and I couldn't help but overhear - "

"You mean, you deliberately eavesdropped."

"I may have done. Anyway, I heard him ask her how you know when you've fallen in love. Kinda sounds like he likes you to me."

Sam's heart dropped. "Oh. He's...in love with me? I didn't think – I mean, we've only been together a couple of weeks. If he loves me he's certainly bad at showing it."

"I imagine he is. That kinda runs in the family, I think. But he's probably just confused about what he's feeling right now. I think you need to talk to him about it."

Sam nodded. "I will do." He looked down at his napkin and shifted uncomfortably.

"Sam? Is there something else?"

"Kind of."

"Go on."

"I – I can't. It's so awful. And creepy. And weird."

Gabriel grinned. "That's my favourite kind of thing! Tell. Tell, tell tell!"

"Gabriel, if you can't take it seriously, I'm not gonna say anything. Look, I shouldn't be talking to you anyway, I hate you, remember?"

Gabriel's face hardened, his eyes dropping. "Right. Forgot about that."

"Sorry. I didn't mean -"

"Yeah, you did. It's OK, I deserve it. Here, let me pay for tonight." Gabriel threw several bills on the table before getting up and walking away.

"Gabriel! Wait! Don't – god damn it, Gabriel, come back. I -"

Too late. Gabriel had already driven off in his cherry Mustang.

"I didn't mean it." Sam said softly, to no one but himself.

...

**Loki92 has just signed in.**

**SW93:**Loki, hey

**Loki92****: **evening. Hope your day's been better than mine, kiddo

**SW93****: **doubt it. Had the worst dinner ever.

**Loki92****: **tell me about it

**SW93****: **I kinda went out to dinner with my boyfriend's brother

**Loki92****: **you're cheating on the man candy with his brother? That's pretty cold

**SW93****: **nothing like that. It was just dinner. I just acted like an ass and he ran off. I said some dumb shit. Basically I told him that I hated him. Which he totally deserved, because the guy put a dead fish in my bag two days ago. But I feel like shit about it, because it totally wasn't true.

**Loki92 is away and may not reply.**

**SW93****: **Loki? You there?

**SW93****: **hey. Whats up, you ok?

**SW93****: **hey, what did I say?

**SW93****: **come back.

**Loki92 has signed out.**

...

"Hey, man, what's up your ass today? You're acting like someone shot your cat."

"We don't have a cat."

"Yeah, so not the point. What's going on, Sammy?"

Sam slumped into a living room chair, flipping the TV on. "Nothing."

"That's not nothing. If you're not gonna tell me, can you at least pretend like everything's cool? We got a party to go to in four hours, and I'm not going with Bitchface #23."

"Oh yeah. The party. I'm not really feeling –"

"No. You are not allowed to not come. Sam! Our first keg party in this town, you are not not coming. And while we're on the subject of the party, there a reason why you forgot to mention it to your boyfriend?"

"Cas? I figured he wouldn't wanna come, it's not exactly his scene, is it?"

"Did you even give him the chance to say no?"

"Well. I -"

"No. And just so you know, Cas is really looking forward to coming. He and I even sorted a costume for him."

Sam sat up. "Seriously? When was this?"

"Last night, when you were at dinner with his brother."

"What's that look for?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You kidding me, Sam? You left him here all evening while you went out with Gabriel. Did you think about how that made him feel?"

"Made _him _feel? Dean, two weeks ago, you told me if he ever hurt me you'd kick his ass. What happened to that?"

"Sam. That's a sweet kid, and you're not gonna screw him over. I don't know what's happened between you two, but you'd better make nice at the party."

"Me and Cas are fine, Dean. He's not the one I need to make nice with."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me, Sammy."

"I kinda said some stuff to Gabriel last night that I may or may not feel bad about now."

Dean scoffed. "You hate Gabriel."

"I don't think I do. Yeah, he's a dick, but he's kinda OK. Once you get to know him a bit."

"Sam. Seriously. Just don't go there. I know you like to believe the best about everyone, but he is not freakin' worth it. I know him better than you, and you really can't trust him. If he's pretending to be all nice to you or whatever, he's got some ulterior motive."

"I know. I get that. It just seems like I really hurt him."

"The guy's an actor, Sam. That's what he does. He manipulates people for his own amusement. That's not the kind of guy you wanna be friends with."

"Yeah, I know. You're right about him. I get that. I just felt bad, that's all."

"Come on. Stop moping around here and get a costume sorted. We're picking Cas up at nine."

...

Sam eventually settled on a simple devil costume – a black suit with horns and a tail. Dean debated whether to warn Sam off by telling him about Cas' brother, but he refrained. Cas had told him that stuff in confidence and he felt uncomfortable betraying Cas' trust, even to Sam.

Dean himself had decided to go as a Roman soldier. Chilly for his legs, but he looked damn good, he had to say.

They knocked on Cas' door at ten past nine. It was opened by an attractive redheaded girl Dean recognised from school but had never actually spoken to. This must be Anna.

"Hi. We're here to pick up Cas? He's expecting us."

She narrowed her eyes. "Names?"

Sam smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Sam Winchester, Cas' boyfriend. This is my brother, Dean."

She blinked. "You're Sam? Oh. Right, sorry. And I'm guessing you're the one corrupting my little brother with classic rock."

Dean grinned. "Please don't tell me you're an All Time Low kinda girl."

She laughed, her face lighting up pleasantly. "Cas would probably disown me if so. All he'll talk about these days is Dean Winchester, Metallica, and how he wants to learn to drive. I hear you taught him some guitar?"

Dean shook his head. "Barely anything. He said it might be cool and I had a guitar lying around, so. You know."

"Sure. I'll go see if he's ready."

She disappeared back into the house, leaving Dean facing Sam's stony silence.

"Sam?"

"You don't have a guitar."

"I know. I kinda rented one."

"Why?"

"Because. He always wanted to learn to play something, and he never got the chance."

Sam nodded. "OK. I mean, it's good."

"It is?"

Sam nodded. "I'm not mad, Dean. I like that Cas has someone to hang with when I'm at tutoring. I honestly thought you two would hate each other."

"So you don't mind us being friends?"

"Not at all."

It was at this moment that Castiel chose to appear, decked out in a white dress shirt, black pants, black suit jacket and tie, topped with a tan trench coat.

Sam smiled. "You're John Constantine, right?"

Cas nodded shyly. "Dean suggested it. He thought it might suit me."

Sam grinned. "It does. You look cute, Cas."

"Thank you."

Sam leaned in to give Cas a brief kiss on the cheek. "Hey, do you mind if I quickly use your bathroom, Cas?"

"No problem. Down the hall, and first door on the left."

"Thanks," replied Sam, disappearing into Cas' home.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean swallowed. "Hey, Cas. You, uh, you look really good. I'm glad you decided to go with this costume."

"You also look nice, Dean. But aren't your legs cold?" asked Cas, finding himself unable to take his eyes off Dean's legs. They were slightly tan and muscular. Dean really did look very good indeed in his costume.

"Nah, I'll be OK. Especially once I've had a bit of Jack."

"Right."

"Where's your brother?"

"He has left for the party already. He said he wanted to start early tonight. I am not entirely sure what he meant by that. He has been in a terrible mood all day."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"I think he had an argument with someone, but he won't talk to me about it. He just locks himself in his bedroom playing on his computer. He hasn't been out all day. I suspect he has been talking to a friend online. My inclination is that he may have developed feeling s for his online friend, and is confused about what to do with them."

Dean laughed. "Sammy's always talking to some dude on MSN! He thinks I don't know about it, but he left his computer unattended one night and I had a look. They're on there every freakin' night, man."

Castiel smiled. "You snuck into your brother's bedroom? You're as bad as Gabriel."

"Ouch, man, that hurts."

Castiel gave Dean his warm smile again, and Dean felt his face heating up. This was not good.

"Hey, listen, Cas, I'm not sure Gabriel and Sam are gonna be having their little tutoring sessions after school anymore. Apparently Sam said some shit to Gabriel at the restaurant last night and they had a big blowout over it. Sam says Gabriel won't talk to him."

"Oh. Perhaps that is the cause of Gabriel's bad mood."

"Yeah, maybe. But, you know, whatever. They can sort it out between them. The point is, we won't have much chance to get together after school this week if they don't. So, I was thinking, maybe you'd want to come to this hockey game with me on Tuesday? My dad knows I kinda like this team and he sent me two tickets. I guess he expects me to go with Sam, but he's not really into it. Did you wanna maybe go with me?"

Cas tilted his head to the side. "I - I've never been to any kind of sports game, Dean."

"Oh. That's cool. I mean, it's fine if you don't want to, I thought I might as well ask -"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'd love to go, Dean. I'm just – I'm sorry, but I won't know any of the rules."

Dean's face broke out into a wide grin. "Yeah? You'll come? That's awesome. I can totally teach you the rules beforehand, it's pretty easy stuff. We'll have to drive into the city, but that's cool, we can take the Impala."

"I'm looking forward to it, Dean."

Sam reappeared. "You guys ready?"

...

Ruby's Halloween party, as it turned out, was even bigger than anticipated. Her house was huge, three floors of spacious rooms, with a backyard and a pool (currently occupied with what appeared to be most of the baseball team and half the cheerleaders). It looked like most of the junior and senior years had turned up. The keg was open by the time they arrived, and it showed. Dean, Cas and Sam had to push past at least eight couples liplocked just to get to the front room, where they found Ruby sprawled over what Dean sincerely hoped was her boyfriend.

"Sammy!" she exclaimed, running over to him and pulling him into a hug. "You made it! And I see you brought your lovely boyfriend, and your – brother." She said, giving Dean the most insincere smile he had ever seen. "This is my boyfriend, Brady. He goes to Berkeley, but he and his friends came over for the weekend. You should see how much booze they brought!" she laughed, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Brady wrapped his arms around her to steady her. "Yeah, I think you've had enough, babe."

"Pssh. No such thing!" she giggled. "You guys should totally do the rounds, Gabriel Milton's been looking for you, Sam."

Sam started. "Gabe? Why?"

"Do I look like I know the inner workings of that freak's mind?"

"Right." Sam turned to Dean and Cas. "I'm gonna go find Gabriel. You guys can keep each other company, right?"

Cas nodded. "Of course, Sam."

Dean grinned. "What do you say we find the beer, Cas?"

Castiel couldn't have agreed more.

About an hour later, Dean was wishing he hadn't even suggested it.

"Where the fuck is Sam?"

Castiel giggled, which, apart from being one of the most bizarre things Dean had ever seen, was also one of the most adorable. "He's – he's probably with _Gabriel_. Maybe they made up. I hope they did." Castiel was slumped over an armchair, a beer in one hand which he was helpfully spilling all over the carpet. Dean had never seen Cas drunk before and was starting to regret letting him have that seventh beer. He was also starting to feel lightheaded himself.

He came over to Dean and pulled him into a hug. "Dean – you – we should _dance._"

Dean laughed. "I'm not much of a dancer, Cas. Woah, hey, watch out. You're looking a little unsteady on your feet there, buddy. You sure you don't wanna go lie down upstairs or something?"

He regretted the words the instant he said them.

Cas moved closer, his lips brushing Dean's earlobe. "Let's go lie down upstairs, Dean." He whispered.

God _damn_, Dean was so screwed.

...

"Holy crap, this is a guest bedroom in this place? What do Ruby's parents do?"

Castiel shrugged, sitting on the bed. "Gabriel says they are both realtors." He patted the space next to him, motioning to Dean to come sit.

"You feeling any better, Cas? I know you're not exactly used to having this much alcohol."

"I am fine, Dean. It is not of import."

"Whatever that means."

Dean's brain pretty much short-circuited then, because _holy shit_, Cas had his hand on Dean's leg. His fingers were brushing against the hem of Dean's costume, his hand was softly stroking the inside of Dean's thigh, and holy hell, he was leaning in –

"Cas!" he exclaimed, jumping up. "Do you wanna get back to the party? Maybe we could find Sam. Like, right now. I bet he's missing you."

Cas looked at this folded hands. "I apologize, Dean. I was going to express a preference for staying here with you, but you are quite right. I am not thinking with my full mental facilities at the moment."

He brushed past Dean on the way out, Dean grabbing his arm as he left.

"Cas – look. Please. It's not that I don't – you understand, right? Sam's my _brother_, Cas. He's the most important thing in the world to me."

Castiel nodded. "I understand. Let's go find Sam."

Sam, however, after failing to find Gabriel, had left the party an hour earlier.

...

**SW93****: **and I feel bad, cause I totally bailed on this party

**Loki92****: **you left your boyfriend alone?

**SW93:**don't make me feel worse. He was with my brother. He's probably ok

**Loki92****: **don't you think he'd rather be with you?

**SW93****: **honestly? I don't know. My brother taught him to play guitar. He never told me that. They're going to a hockey game together on Tuesday

**Loki92****: **and?

**SW93****: **and there was this guy at the party that I really wanted to talk to. I think I hurt him, and I really need to make it right. I can't just leave things as they are with this guy, Loki. I screwed up. But I couldn't find him. And now I feel terrible for leaving my bf

**Loki92****: **anything else?

**SW93****: **I don't know. Things are really weird right now. I wish you were here. I wish I could talk to you for real. Is that stupid?

**Loki92****: **it's not stupid, Sam.

**SW93****: **wait, what

**Loki92****: **shit

**Loki92****: **I have to go

**SW93****: **who are you? Please

**Loki92 has signed out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is the final chapter, everyone! Thank you all so much for your kind comments, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter.

**Part 5 (Final)**

The week passed unpleasantly for everyone. Gabriel and Sam were still not speaking. Cas would barely meet Dean's eye, and Sam didn't think he'd spoken more than two words to Cas since the party.

He missed Gabriel. He missed their chemistry lessons. Sure, he'd hated Gabriel. At least to start off with. But it had never occurred to him at the time how much fun he'd actually had by the end of the week. And he couldn't ignore the tightening in his chest he felt every time he thought of Gabriel.

Worse than that, he was thinking more frequently than ever of Loki92. He knew who Sam was. He had known Sam's name. That meant he must know him in real life. Who was he? Did he go to their school? He'd ask Gabriel to try and find out, if Gabriel was actually speaking to him.

And to cap it all off, it was Cas' birthday tomorrow, and he still hadn't gotten him anything. Dean had cornered him the previous morning and demanded to know what he was getting for him.

"You think I have to get him something?"

"_Yes_, you have to get him something, dumbass."

"We've only been together three weeks."

"He's your friend, right? You'd get a friend a birthday gift, so why not Cas?"

"I guess. I don't really know what to get him."

"What the hell, you said you guys had loads in common. Get him a book or something."

Sam shrugged. "I could do that. What kind of things do you think he'd like?"

"Dude, if you really can't think of anything, you can give him the gift I got for him."

Sam froze. "You got him a gift?"

"Yeah. I really want him to have it, Sam. You can give it to him if you can't think of anything else, and I can just tell him I forgot."

Sam shook his head. "No, I'll think of something. A book. He'd like that, I think."

"OK. Good. Sam, I gotta run, but just don't forget, OK?"

He had. And now it was the day before Cas' birthday, and he had nothing. He felt awful. He'd treated Cas appallingly. He'd thought of nothing but Gabriel and the mysterious Loki for days. He had to get this sorted out, he had to see Gabriel. If he didn't he'd never be able to focus on Cas properly. As he deserved.

...

"Sam?" Anna smiled as she opened the door. "Cas isn't here right now, but he should be back soon. Did you want to come in and wait?"

Sam swallowed nervously. "Actually, I'm here to see Gabriel."

Anna paused before smiling. "I see. Gabriel's in his bedroom, upstairs, second on the right."

"Thanks, Anna."

"Good luck."

Sam knocked on Gabriel's door tentatively. "Gabe? Are you there? It's Sam. Please, let me in so we can talk."

Gabriel opened the door. He looked as though he hadn't slept for days.

"_Gabriel. _Are you OK?" Sam whispered, rushing to put an arm around the older boy. Gabriel shrugged him off.

"I'm OK, Sam. Just a bit stressed. I'm failing English. Raphael's pissed at me."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to just come over and disturb you, Gabriel. I just really needed to talk to you."

"About what?" Gabriel sighed, sitting beside Sam on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry about what I said. I don't hate you. Not at all."

"Then why did you say you did?"

"I was mad, and confused, and I didn't mean it. I swear. I'm sorry, I never thought you'd care. You just always seemed like you were the kind of guy who was pretty much unshakeable in the feelings department."

"Well, I'm not. What can I say? I'm sentimental, as it turns out."

"I just didn't understand why you were being so cruel to me. Cas said he didn't get it either. You've never been like this with anyone else before."

"Yeah. I never have. I think there's a reason for that, Sam."

"Is it – um. Gabe? Do you like me?"

Gabriel snorted. "Are we back in grade school, or what, Sam?"

"Shut up. I guess that's a no."

Gabriel shook his head. "It's not a no. It's a you're dating my little brother, so we can't. I can't. I'm not allowed to like you. Not like this."

Sam drew Gabriel into his arms. Gabriel sniffed. He hated that Sam was so much taller than him, hated that Sam was dating Castiel. Hated that he had fallen in love with this stupid Sasquatch.

"I don't think I can be with Cas anymore, Gabe."

Gabe shuddered and he gripped Sam's shirt. Sam smelled like toothpaste and cinnamon. His neck was warm and soft. "Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with somebody else."

Gabriel smiled up at him. "If you say it's anyone but me, I swear to god, kiddo -"

"Sorry. It's not you."

Gabriel actually felt his stomach drop. "Oh."

"It's a guy I've never even met. I talk to him on MSN every night. He goes by the handle "Loki92". I was hoping you could find out who he is for me." Sam was grinning broadly at Gabriel.

"You – Sam, do you -"

"I'm really hoping I'm right about this and not making a huge idiot of myself right now."

Gabriel sat up, extending his hand. "Loki92. Pleasure to meet you."

Sam took Gabriel's hand in his own. "SW93. Nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"We should probably talk to Cas first. That okay with you?"

Sam nodded. "It wouldn't be fair to do anything without talking to him first. Although, I really don't think he's gonna be too bothered."

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you remember when you overheard Cas asking Anna how you know when you've fallen in love?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think he was talking about me, Gabe. He meant Dean."

"So you've noticed too."

"If those two want each other, there's no way I'm gonna stand in the way. We just have to make sure Dean doesn't screw this up for himself."

Gabe frowned. "You mean his whole martyrdom bit?"

Sam nodded. "Self-sacrificing is practically Dean's middle name. He's not gonna make a move on Cas, not really, unless I practically force him to. He wouldn't want to hurt me."

"He's a good guy, your brother."

"Oh, really?" Sam smirked.

"Kind of irritating, sure, but he's got that whole selfless older brother thing going on. He's much better at it than I am. But I gotta be honest here. I think I might prefer the other Winchester brother."

"That so?"

Gabriel couldn't think of anything better to say than simply "Yes".

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I don't really suck that bad at chemistry, do I?"

Gabriel chuckled. "No. In all honesty, I think you were probably just having an off day on the day of that test. You're fine at chemistry. I only told your brother you sucked so I could spend more time with you."

"You little sneak."

"You expected any less from me?"

"Good point."

"I guess this means we won't be having after-school tutoring sessions anymore, then."

Sam considered him for a second. "Oh, I don't know about that, Gabriel. I heard you were failing English. And I happen to be top of my English class."

...

Dean turned up at Breadsticks a few minutes early, thinking Sam must be coming with Cas straight from his place. So when he saw Cas sitting alone at their table, his first thought was –

"Sam. Where's Sam, Cas? Is he OK?"

"Sam is fine, Dean. He decided to spend the evening with Gabriel, instead."

"Wait, what?" Dean sat down, immediately taking Cas' hand without thinking.

Castiel smiled. "Sam and I broke up."

"The fuck? He broke up with you on your birthday? I'm gonna kick his ass. I swear, I will actually - "

"No, Dean. As it happens, we broke up last night. He gave me my gift, which was very sweet of him. I wasn't expecting anything, but he got me a first edition copy of one of my favourite books."

"So...you broke up with him, or...?"

"He brought it up. But it was a mutually agreed decision. Sam and I will always have a strong friendship, but romantically we are ill suited to one another."

"So...Sam's, what, with Gabriel now?"

"It seems Gabriel's reason for playing so many practical jokes on Sam was that he had developed feelings for him."

Dean snorted. "That's freakin' stupid. You like someone, you don't do that to them. You'd think that was common sense."

"Gabriel had never had any romantic attachment to any person before he met Sam. Try to forgive him for being bad at handling his feelings."

"I don't like it, Cas. Sam's an idiot, but he's my brother. I don't want him to get hurt."

"For what it's worth, Dean, I genuinely believe Gabriel feels strongly about Sam. I don't think this is one of his tricks. I've known Gabriel my whole life, and I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at Sam."

"And it doesn't piss you off? Seeing your brother getting handsy with your ex of 24 hours?"

Castiel shook his head. "Sam and I weren't right for each other. There is no residual romantic feeling. I want Gabriel to have a chance at being with somebody he truly cares about."

"Right. I just – I don't think I could ever do something like that to Sam."

"Like that?"

"You know. Screw around with someone he's been with. I couldn't hurt him that way."

"I see. I get it, Dean. I see where this is going."

"You do?"

"Yes. And, not that I believe this would change your mind, but Sam seems happier with Gabriel than he ever was with me."

Dean shook his head. "I don't – I don't know, Cas. Can I – just – can I give you your gift?"

"You got me something?"

"Of course. Ever since you told me about how you wanted to learn piano, I kinda couldn't stop thinking about it, so I got you twenty piano lessons. I hope that's OK, I know you're busy, but I really thought - "

"Dean. You got me piano lessons?"

"I wanted you to be able to play your nocturnal thing. Um, to me."

"Nocturne number two?" smiled Cas, looking at the lesson booking information Dean had given him.

"Yeah, that."

"This is – wonderful of you, Dean. I never thought I'd get the chance to do this. I – I really want to."

Dean broke out into a wide smile. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

They parted ways as Dean hugged Cas at his cab, the Impala waiting in the parking lot.

"I had a good time tonight, Dean."

"Me too."

"And I'm - I'm glad about Sam and Gabriel."

"Me too, I guess. I just hope Sammy knows what he's doing."

Cas nodded. "I will keep as watchful an eye as I am able, I promise."

"Cas – wait." Said Dean as Cas moved towards his cab. "Look. Um, I know I said we shouldn't do anything, you know, because it might be weird for Sam. But I need you to know that I _do _feel that way. About you. That I do love you."

Cas felt his eyes prickle slightly with tears as Dean took one of his shaking hands. "And I do love you, as well, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and leant in. Cas' lips were soft, and dry, and utterly perfect. He cupped Cas' face with his hand, bringing him closer. His lips parted slightly, allowing Dean's tongue to slip between them and gently caress Cas' own tongue. They kissed briefly, pulling away after no more than a minute or so.

Cas' face was flushed, his lip trembling slightly. "That's what it's supposed to feel like, isn't it?" he whispered.

"What?"

"A kiss with someone you want to be with."

"I – yeah. I guess so."

Cas shut the cab door behind him, and the taxi sped off, taking him home.

...

Dean came home to an empty house. The lights were all off. A note was taped to the fridge.

_Dean-_

_Am at Gabriel's place. Well, you know that! I hope you have a great time tonight. You and Cas are really lucky to have found each other. _

_See you later!_

_-Sam_

Dean's eyes filled with tears as he ripped the note. It was then that his phone started to buzz.

"Sammy?"

"What the _hell, _Dean?"

"What?"

"You wanna tell me why my best friend just came back to his house in a cab, alone, looking like a fucking wreck? You wanna explain that to me?"

"Come on, Sam. You're telling me you'd be OK with it if I dated your ex?"

"_Yes! _You and Cas are perfect for each other. You really think I'd let you just walk away from that, even if it was weird for me? Which, by the way, it is totally not."

"Sam, I'm not meant to just come and take your things away. That's not what a decent brother does."

"Oh, for fuck sake, Dean, would you stop with all this selfless bullshit for one second? Do you ever stop and think about how it makes me feel to know what you give up for me? To know that you'd be willing to give up a chance at being happy, for me? It makes me feel like crap, Dean. I'm nearly seventeen. I'm practically an adult, and I don't need you always putting me before yourself."

"Sam, I - "

"Save it, Dean. If you don't come over right the fuck now and be with Cas, I swear, we're done."

"What do you mean, Sammy?"

"I mean, that I wish you'd stop thinking of me as something to protect. You're not Dad. I want to stop being a burden to you, and start being a brother."

"I – I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

...

Dean wasn't expecting miracles when he knocked on Castiel's bedroom door. For all he knew, Cas would probably never speak to him again. He wasn't expecting anything good at all. He certainly wasn't expecting Cas to jump into his arms and kiss him until he was struggling for breath.

"Cas, Cas - "

"_Dean_." Cas sighed breathlessly as he pushed Dean against the back of his bedroom door. "I hope that's what you came to tell me."

Dean grinned. "Um, yeah, that was pretty much it."

"I'm glad."

"And I'm sorry. Sam told me what an idiot I was being. I'm sorry it took me so long."

Cas pulled Dean on top of him on his bed, mouthing his neck until Dean's gasps turn into moans. "That's quite all right, Dean." He bit down sharply on Dean's collarbone, causing Dean to groan low in his throat and push his hips involuntarily into Castiel's. Castiel moaned in turn, snapping his hips up to meet Dean's and sucking harder on Dean's pulse point.

They kissed like that for some time, exploring each other's mouths, rubbing up against each other, Dean's hands tangled in Cas' thick, soft hair. Cas gasped, and Dean moaned, and they grasped at each other, pulling at clothing until they could hardly stand it anymore, until they had no choice but to rip at buttons and tug at zips.

They were both down to nothing but boxers when Cas blushed a deep scarlet, as if he finally realised the intimacy of the moment.

"I've never – never done anything like this before, Dean."

Dean laid his lover down on the bed, kissing his on the brow, breathing heavily as he lowered his body until it was pressed flush against Castiel's own. He could feel Cas' hardness pressed against his own, throbbing with need as Cas whimpered into his neck, nipping at his skin, lapping at the sweat on his clavicle.

"It's OK, Cas. We can take it slow if you want. We don't – don't have to do anything."

Cas bit his lip and stifled a groan as Dean's hand made it to his boxers, palming him through the material of his underwear.

"I –I want it, Dean."

Dean nodded, kissing his way down Cas' body. He stopped to take one of Cas' nipples between his lips, sucking, lapping with his tongue, eliciting the most delicious moans he had ever heard, until he took Cas' nipple between his teeth, and Cas cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips up into Dean's. Dean rubbed Cas' other nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he nipped down Cas' sides, discovering they were just as sensitive as his nipples.

He didn't not hesitate when he reached Cas' erection, mouthing at him through the fabric of his boxers, causing Cas to whimper and arch his whole body up. Dean gently pulled Cas' boxers down and away, admiring his lover's beautiful body for only a few seconds before going down on Cas. He licked a stripe up Cas' cock from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head. Cas, as it turned out, was a responsive lover, gasping and moaning, Dean's name falling from his lips as Dean sucked him down as far as he could, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and stroking him. Cas bit down on his own fingers to stifle a groan as Dean teased his balls with his other hand while he sucked Cas into his mouth.

"Don't...Cas. I want to hear you."

"Dean..." Cas looked utterly wrecked already. "I'm going to come like that soon. I want...I want more."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do that, not if you don't want to." Dean caressed Cas' cheek, one hand still slowly stroking him.

"I want it. I want you inside me, Dean."

"I don't have any lube, or anything."

Cas blushed. "I – I've got some. Top drawer. I bought it...a little while ago."

"I get it, don't worry. It's cool."

Dean uncapped the lube and spread it over three of his fingers. "Just tell me if it feels bad, Cas, and we'll stop."

Dean privately prayed that Cas wouldn't tell him to stop; he was harder than he'd ever been, and his cock throbbed with a spike of pleasure every time he thought about being inside Cas. He slipped one finger inside, past the tight ring of muscle. Cas clenched tight around him, Dean could feel his whole body quivering.

"Cas...you gotta relax, man. It's not uncomfortable, right?"

Cas shook his head. "It's not bad." He said, and Dean felt him relax slightly around his finger. "You should put another one in."

God, Dean wasn't going to last. Not with Cas talking to him like that in his low, deep voice, his eyes clouded with lust.

Dean slipped in a second finger, moving a little faster this time, causing Cas to cry out, his cheeks turning red. "It feels good, Dean. Please, keep going."

Dean crooked the fingers up into Cas, massaging his walls until Cas cried out in pleasure, arching his back and clenching his fingers into the bed sheets. "Dean – that – that's - "

"That feel good?"

"Dean. I need you, _now_."

It would have taken a far stronger man than Dean to say no to that. He rolled a condom on, slicked his own cock with a liberal amount of lube, determined not to hurt Cas, and then took his cock in hand, positioning himself at Cas' entrance, guiding the tip of his cock into Cas as gently as he could. He made his way inside Cas as slowly as he could bear, only breathing out once he was fully sheathed inside him. Cas was so tight, so hot, Dean had no idea how he could be expected to last.

"Dean. Move." Cas breathed out, his whole body trembling in Dean's arms.

It did not last long. Dean thrust into Cas, his pace increasing with each thrust, his urgency increasing every time he heard Cas cry out. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's torso, pulling him deeper into Cas' body, his nails digging into Dean's shoulder blades as he screamed Dean's name. Dean was done when he felt Cas tighten around him, his whole body jerking as Cas came, untouched, all over Dean's chest and stomach. Dean only needed a few more thrusts before following suit and emptying himself into Cas.

Neither could move for several minutes. They lay there, tangled up in one another, Dean still inside Cas, as they started to get their breath back.

"Dean." Whispered Cas.

"Yep. Sorry." Mumbled Dean as he slowly drew himself out of Cas, flinging the condom into the trash and then coming to lie beside Castiel.

"That was – it was amazing, Dean."

"It was pretty freaking awesome." Dean agreed. "We are definitely gonna do that again."

"Definitely." Agreed Castiel.

...

Sam was woken up at one in the morning by the buzzing of his phone. He quickly glanced over to the other side of the bed, to make sure Gabriel wasn't stirring before he picked up his cell phone to see a message from Dean.

_You've never been a burden to me, Sammy. You never could be. _

...

Things got a good deal simpler after that. Dean decided not to apply for college, and, to no one's surprise, so did Gabriel. The two of them graduated high school, and Dean already had a job lined up at Singer's Auto Repair, run by an old friend of his dad's. Their father, incidentally, came back two weeks before Dean's graduation, and was more than pleased to meet the boyfriends of both his sons. He told them that he was being posted on the opposite side of the country, but after discussing the situation with both Dean and Sam, agreed to let them stay, so Sam could finish high school.

And so that they could be with Cas and Gabriel, of course.

Gabriel gave up his information racket. There just wasn't the same sort of clientele at Starbucks as there was at high school. He decided to go legit. Not, of course, because of Sam. Just – for convenience's sake. He could still make the insurance payments for the Mustang with a day job at Starbucks, occasionally tending bar at the local. He ended up staying with Raphael and Castiel at home, to save up as much money as he could for the next year.

Cas and Sam's senior year passed by in a blur. Before they knew it, Sam was sitting in the front seat of the Mustang, waiting to set off for Palo Alto.

"You ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yep!"

"You said goodbye to Dean and Cas, right?"

"Sure did. They're pretty bummed to see us go, you know."

Gabriel grinned, kissing Sam on the lips as he stuck the key in the ignition. "Course they are. Don't worry about those two, Sammy. They're gonna have the time of their lives in New York. Cas will absolutely love NYU and Dean'll be fine. He's got a good job lined up."

"I know. I hope they don't forget about us."

"No fear. I'd bring down some serious wrath on them if they did."

"I'm kind of nervous here, Gabriel."

"I know. You've got nothing to worry about. We can handle California. The only question is, can California handle us?"

Sam grinned as Gabriel put his foot on the gas pedal.

...

Dean and Castiel watched as Gabriel's Mustang pulled out of the driveway.

"I shall miss them both a great deal." Said Castiel softly.

"Don't worry, we'll visit all the time. New York's not that far away, right?"

Castiel leaned into his boyfriend's arms and closed his eyes. Dean kissed him gently on the head. They had each other. That was good enough for now. And pretty much forever, too.

END


End file.
